


Gushing Red

by theworkofanenemystand



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworkofanenemystand/pseuds/theworkofanenemystand
Summary: Crimson Peak Au ! or basically some fucked up shit is soon to come. I suck with summaries, basically Jane's life falls apart at the hands of a lot.





	1. Greetings

' Perhaps in later in life women authors would have a better chance to be published ' 

Tawny eyes twitched out of aggravation, her hand grasping her books tightly to hold herself from ruining her chances to publish. They ask for a love story for a tale that requires none, can they not simply find contentment with fictional otherworldly findings? Fictional... she would believe it was if she herself wasn't familiarized with the ghastly being that was the leftovers of her late mother, Frigga Allmother. Her mother's corpse with peeling flesh and exposed bones looming over her neck, hissing in her sweet tone to avoid Bifrost at all costs at the age of nine. Many years have past and Bifrost still has no meaning.

"Jane, your papers will rip before you have a chance to alter them." 

Snapping out of her thoughts, her eyebrows furrowed at the words and her gaze filled with disbelief as she stared at her father. "Alter them ? You agree with this silly notion ?" her father, Odin, was calloused yes but she believed that he was taking Frigga's death very hard, despite the years that has passed. 

"If you want it published, I suggest you work with this..," placing his fork down, he reaches for a felt embroidered container and slid it smoothly across the table. "...it was your mother's, she would be proud."

Gingerly did she open it, as if it where to crumble into to dust and blow away from her breathing. Inside laid a beautifully designed glass pen with butterflies etched into it's frame. " Breathtaking... " lightly trailing the fine tip is when she was reminded of her earlier events and then then pen was carefully placed back into its home. "I can't use this, not yet. They claim my writing too girly, I was hoping to use the typewriters at your work !" 

"No."

"You know I'll go anyways."

"Unfortunately." 

A bright smile, a coat and a buggy ride later, Jane's hands fluttered on the keys of a typewriter at her father's job. The revisions of her work being printed without the cutesy curls of her ' l 's, ' g 's and ' i 's. "Looks quite handsome, don't you think ?" Darcy's eyebrow raised and promptly snorted, brightly painted red lips quirked in amusement. "Sure, I can see a guy with an obscenely hot body with a gorgous face behind the desk." 

"Darcy!"

"What?" 

"Pardon me but I have an appointment with Sir Odin Allfather," Jane's next words cut off much like their eye contact in exchange for gazing up into shaded sharp green hues. A beat of silence strikes into the trio, which ends with Jane rising out of her seat and sliding the printed document into her bag. The other woman gazed for moments longer, sinking in the gorgous face but not quite sure if the obscenely hot body lie underneathe the clothes. "He'll be out shortly." 

"I hope you're not late, mister... ?" Jane isn't quite understanding of why she was interested in the stranger's business or name but she had to admit the sharp smile was quite luring. Finishing with her packing but chose to leave the drafts for tomorrow, rich soil met sapling green. "He hates it when his clients are late."

"Loki, Loki Laufeyson and no, actually I'm quite early," such a tone could persude a chickless hen to produce eggs, viridians analyzed and deciphered his surroundings and naturally shining silk hair curling around his neck and shoulders. There was something more, she couldn't place her finger on it; have yet to relinquish her gaze as she pulled away from the desk. "He hates when they are early too." 

"How odd. Is this a piece of fiction?" fingers curled around Jane's drafts, reading each line as he comes to face her even though she was just a short walk away from the front door. 

"Yes."

"Whoever wrote this... it is very good." 

From a glance to the paper in his hands to the face of the man busying himself with reading, she allowed a grin to grace her ever so slightly tanned features. "I wrote it," his attention broke, a small sly smile and a correctioning of the papers in his hand; a quiet once over of Jane. "Oh? If you wish it, I could type the rest for you. Ghosts are an unused topic."


	2. Spooky time

"Many has told me so," a soft smile, a shift of a curl behind her ear and a gaze averting the heavy look she was recieving from her new acquaintance. Even if both of Odin's eyes were shot, he would still be able to feel the attraction's ambiance beating against his skin. So instead he has to watch his daughter curl up as he approaches, his presence unknown from her but the man was well aware from the time he had stepped out the meeting room. 

"Odin Allfather, a pleasure to be within your presence," hand clasping on the older man's to give a firm shake, soft hands encasing calloused ones. "I hope you will be pleased with what an opportunity I have for you today." 

"I should be, go."

Setting up the miniature version of what he had planned was quite easy, pulling out bottles of white rainbow liquid and placing them with each seat. Satisfied with himself, he spoke with the mining machine running in the background; pacing the room with confidence. 

"Gentlemen, I come with glad tidings. Upon my estate is a compound that is far stronger than brick, steel and gold when hardened and molded. I name it vibranium, brightly colored until heated and truly a scientific spectacle." 

A soft click catches his ears, choosing to ignore it for he knows exactly who enters but takes no seat. Rummaging through his coat, Loki reveals a palm of dark grey matter, giving it to the nearest investor to inspect. 

"Whoever joins me with making this ore accessible to the house crafts, blacksmiths, even the bolts your seats are screwed into will find themselves far wealthier than any man in this room."

"Shut it off."

Raising an eyebrow, the soft whirl of the empty buckets climing in loops to store it's imaginary contents though a cone into a spherical container comes to a stop. Emerald eyes has seemed to darken as he awaits Odin's next words.

"Have you built it at the height it's meant to be? Completely?"

"Not yet, sir, however-"

"So you have a toy, no true evidence to support your claim and colorful clay. You tried in Alfheim, Midgard, Jotünheim and now here, do you truly expect me to believe that this contraption is worth it if you tried elsewhere? You can take your soft hands, your plaything, your imagination and leave." 

Lips pursed, his anger wells but there's a look of hopelessness casting on his porcelain visage, it goes seen by Jane but ignored by others. "Very well, you will regret your decisions and I will be- I am above you in all ways minus wealth, soon that will change."

Later that evening

"Father, was that truly necessary? You shattered his dreams," Jane's fingers pull at each side of Odin's bowtie, she herself wasn't dressed for the dance for she had other, important things to worry about e.g. her story.

"I don't like him, I can not place my finger upon it but I will find out what exactly it is," a single eye stares at the mirror with disgust towards the mysterious baronet. Curtly he pulls away from the mirror, ignoring Jane's attempts and makes for the door. "You should come, Richard fancies you quite a bit, he opened his new practice and has a new motorcar." 

"Father please! I wish to write," lightly tanned features color a slight tinge of pink, she very well knows that Richard likes her but he doesn't find herself truly attracted to see herself in love and swollen with child. Their feet clicking on the wooden stairs comes to a rest, Richard happily awaiting Odin's company and a chance to see Jane. 

"Oh my, aren't you quite undressed for the dance," a teasing quip and a warm smile, the top hat's brim of his run over and over with praticed fingers. Richard shook placed a warm hand on Odin's shoulder and dipped halfway for Jane. 

"My attentions are drawn elsewhere tonight, you too have fun and do watch my father's mouth, yes?"

"Jane." 

"Have a good time!"

The closing of a door and the starting of an engine was her cue to find herself back upstairs amongst her books and drafts. In one she finds an entry, Baronet Laufeyson and The Golden Hall, an amused laugh bubbles in her through because none of the colors associated with loki never correlate. A soft rattling drew her attention away from the paragraphs in front of her for the first few seconds she called to what she believed was to be her father returning for something forgotten and went unanswered. Moving towards the door and opening it, a shiver running down Jane's spine as the handle kept moving on it's own will. Dark wisps caught her eye and it slowly filled out into the remains of her mother jutting at her. Slamming her door before the ghost could enter, Jane grabbed the nearest sharp object which happened to be the pen gifted to her. Silence befalls the room and then her mother is in front of her, skeletal fingers caressing the writer's cheek. Soft moment ruined by a harrowing screech, a gush of wind flying Jane back against the bed. Frigga wailing for her daughter to beware of The Bifrost and then, nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lays down, thank you for the comments and everything guys!!! It motivates me to work on this! It also takes a lot out of me not to get to the twisty parts of this au !!!!! I'm excited for y'all reactions! And i have no beta so if I fuck up,,, my bad,,


End file.
